Kidnap
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Longshot is practicing and Bee is watching, things get close and personal. but the unespected happens. rated T for suggestive situations. r&r. ONESHOT Smellershot all the way!


He was forever silent, he seemed to be a statue. I sat there watching him practice his aim, occasionally letting the arrow fly from his bow. I hid in the brush near the bottom of the trees, _'He's so hot.'_ I thought Longshot couldn't see me, well that was proved wrong when an arrow flew through the bushes and pinned my arm to the tree behind me. "Longshot, I thought you couldn't see me!" I yelled at him. "Don't act surprised Smellerbee, you just waited for me to see you." I smirked playfully as he approached me, smile on his face. "So, why were you watching me?" I looked up into his dark eyes as his slender, pale fingers traced the red marks on my cheeks, my slowly reddening cheeks. "Maybe I want to learn how to shoot a bow. Maybe I just like watching you." He grinned, looking down at me, "Well, then maybe I just might make you blush more." My eyes widened as I asked him, "How would you do that?" He smiled more, "Well, I could do this." He pressed his lips to my neck, flushing my face. He kissed up my neck to my jawline, the hairs on my neck stood up. He pulled back to look me in the face. "Well, now you're blushing. But I think this will give me the right reaction." He leaned forward, bringing his thin, pale lips to my rosy ones. My face turned a bright scarlet red, my heart pounding, mind racing. His strong hand cupped my face, his other hand held mine that was pinned to the tree. He pulled away from me, and I tried to keep him closer to me. I pulled him closer to me trying to keep his lips on mine, wrapping my free arm around his neck while trying to force my other one from the tree. I felt his tongue tracing my lips, I parted them allowing entrance. It felt as if our tongues were fighting for dominance, my face on fire as I tried to take him in. But to my surprise, he pushed me away, "Wh...y di...d you.. do tha..t?" I asked, suddenly realizing that we both were out of breath. He reached up to the arrow in my sleeve, and gave one swift tug, the arrow came out easily. I rubbed my wrist, looked up at Longshot, shot him a smirk, and tackled him to the ground. Placing kisses anywhere I could, his neck, cheek, and lips. He wasn't trying to fight me away, it felt like he was pulling me onto him. I felt his heart beat faster, his hands tried to fumble with my shirt as I tried to fumble with his. It came off, revealing his mucsled, pale chest. He was so warm. But, suddenly, an ambush of armed, masked agents came out of the trees. Pulling me off of Longshot, the biggest one threw me over his shoulder, "Longshot!" I cried as I saw him fighting off three of them, only to have two more come up on him after one of them was taken down. "Bee!" He shouted, his eyes searched desperately for me and when he found me, he ran toward me. His bare torso was almost white, he used other agents to vault over another. He came closer and closer, but the man holding me thrust out his fist and knocked Longshot flat on his back. He didn't get back up, my eyes filled with tears, "Longshot! No! Put me down dammit!" I struggled and kicked, trying to loosen his grip on me. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Midori. You must come with us." My eyes, filled with tears, widened, "M-Midori?" I looked down at Longshot, still lying on the ground, but breathing, "N-no, no! Longshot! Help!" I watched as he began to stand, but he got smaller and smaller the farther we got from him. "Smellerbee! No!" I saw him fall to his knees, with his head in his hands. "Did we get Midori? The right one this time?" A female agent asked in a playful tone. "Yes, this is her. We'll be rewarded as planned." the one carrying me said. "No, I can't go back! Please, don't take me!" That was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING. The whole Midori thing is all made up, and this will probably be like a prolouge to a whole story of what goes on when Longshot is trying to save her. Rate and Review (did I spell that right? Curse being tired at 1 am. lol) please n' thank you. :)**


End file.
